plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pogo Party
Pogo Party is the second to last Mini-game unlocked and takes place on the Roof. It features mainly Pogo Zombies and a few normal Zombies during the huge waves. To beat this Mini-game, the player has to survive three flags. Strategy tips *The Magnet-shroom is very helpful for the first few zombies, although it should not be relied upon, and is not completely necessary (it is also almost useless later in the level due to the numbers of zombies). *The Squash can help to get rid of the first zombies, and is still useful later in game, but it is not necessary. *The Imitater is very helpful, and should usually be used to imitate Tall-nuts, Squashes, or other instant kills. *Tall-nuts are not completely necessary in order to win, but make it much easier. *Roof Cleaners, while not completely necessary, are also very helpful in beating this level. It is helpful to use a combination of Cabbage-pults and Kernel-pults, and to use a few Squashes while you setup Tall-nuts (and possibly a few Magnet-shrooms with Coffee Beans). Plants Recommended *Sunflower *Flower Pot *Magnet-shroom and Coffee Bean (optional) *Tall-nut *Imitater Tall-nut *Squash *Cabbage-pult *Kernel-pult *Melon-pult *Winter Melon *Twin Sunflower (optional) An alternate arrangement is: *Sunflower *Flower Pot *Melon-pult *Winter Melon (strongly suggested, although it can be done without him) *Squash *Imitater Squash *Tall-nut *Twin Sunflower *Jalapeno (optional) *Cherry Bomb (optional) Strategy First option Build the two rear rows as sunflowers, and be prepared to let the first few zombies trip the roof cleaners. Always place a Tall-Nut on such a row first, three rows past the initial line of starting pots (sixth column from the left). Place the Chompers in the next row back and the the Kernel-Pults behind them, which will easily let you deal with attackers while you save up for melons. This is the best option for Chompers, as they can attack the row directly in front of them and help protect the Tall-Nuts while the butter and melons wreak havoc from the rear. Twin sunflowers will make it easier to build up the Winter Melons as often as you can afford to plant them. Second option Build the two rear rows as sunflowers, and when zombies shows up, start using Squash and Imitater Squash whenever a pogo zombie attacks on the lane without any offensive plants; squashes are recharging enough fast to keep using them repeatedly. Finish placing sunflowers and keep collecting enough sun to build a melon-pult on the second or fourth lane, covering it with tall-nut on the fifth column (one melon-pult by itself can't stop pogo zombie before he reaches it, but winter melon can - keep it in mind). Whenever possible, keep upgrading melon-pults into winter melons and sunflowers into twin sunflowers, always using squash when necessary. Once you manage to make a column of tall-nuts and winter melons, the rest is a piece of cake - just keep building the melon-pults on the fourth column until the end of the level. Trivia * Pogo Party has a very long time between the time you are allowed to start planting and the time the siren sounds; it is over 50 seconds. See Also *Mini-games *Pogo Zombie *Magnet-shroom *Tall-nut *thumb|left|400px|An excellent tutorial. Category:Mini-games Category:Roof Minigame